totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Explosion/Justin
Justin, labeled the Hot Model, was a contestant on Total Drama Explosion, the final season of Total Drama. He was placed on the Frozen Foxes. Pre-Explosion Information Before Total Drama Explosion, Justin had competed in two seasons of Total Drama. In Total Drama Island, he was placed on the Screaming Gophers, and went on to win the first two challenges with ease, keeping him safe. He was generally an asset to his team, and everyone was captivated by his good looks. He went on to survive the Gopher's first elimination, as Noah took the fall for being negative in the dodgeball challenge, but unfortunately did not survive the second. After Heather had a target on her back for reading Gwen's diary, she re-directed attention to Justin, by using her allies Lindsay and Beth, bribing Owen with cake, and simply convincing Izzy, and was succesful in eliminating him. He took Total Drama Action a lot more seriously, becoming more of an antagonistic character, using his good-looks to his advantage. He was placed on the Killer Grips, where he could easily manipulate Lindsay and Beth. He succesfully made the merge, but took the walk of shame in The Princess Pride, after he couldn't manipulate Courtney, and she in fact manipulated him, rallying Harold and Duncan against him. After his elimination, he joined Cody, Trent and Harold in making the Drama Brothers, and in the special it revealed that he was only in the band for his good looks. He did not make it for the third season, and instead was a commentator on the aftermath. He sat out the fourth season alongside the other veterans, and didn't cameo. He had mixed emotions after being told he was to compete in the final season, scared his good looks would be damaged. Total Drama Explosion In Welcome Back to Wawanakwa- Part 1, he was introduced among the other two-time players Noah, Geoff, Tyler, Beth, Trent, Cody and Ezekiel. He stated he was worried about the state of his looks, after the damage Total Drama Action did to them. He was angry after Gwen called him out for only competing in two seasons, barely competing in the first one. He was then placed on the Frozen Foxes alongside his friends Cody and Owen, and admirer Beth. In Welcome Back to Wawanakwa- Part 2, he is one of the Foxes to succesfully climb the cliff. Unfortunately, they still didn't win the challenge. He was impressed with Suki's hidden smarts, planning on using that to further himself in the game. He was in the bottom three that night, upset learning that someone voted for him, but avoided elimination. In Capture the Mascot, he was put on the defensive team by Geoff. Once the madness was caused thanks to Sadie's squealing, him and Izzy managed to tag Courtney and Katie, but the Foxes still lost the challenge once the fox was succesfully stolen. He was upset at Sadie for causing the team to lose, and was part of the rally to vote her out, which was successful. He has no lines in Don't Be Afraid of the Dark, not having to face his fears. He was seen celebrating with his team when they won the challenge. In Return of the Film Lot, he stated he wasn't excited to be back at the film lot, having still not recovered from the second season. He competes with his team, and was not chosen to be sent into the temple. He celebrated when they won, and didn't seem phased by Staci's elimination. In Puzzle It Up, when Dakota mentioned she was calling paprazzi, Justin got excited and followed. Once he saw them, he pushed Dakota out of the way. Dakota tried to win her spotlight back, but they were more interested in Justin for his looks. Humiliated, Dakota stormed away and allied with Cody, Owen and Mike to try and take him down, despite Owen's attraction to him. She used her alliance to turn the team against Justin as the challenge progressed. The Foxes lost after Noah lost the team the challenge, but despite this it was Justin who took the Walk of Shame after Dakota's rally against him was succesful. He was upset by his elimination, and sadly hopped into the lame-o-sine. Trivia